3rd Single Kai Bai Bo Tournament
The SKR48 3rd Single Kai Bai Bo Tournament was held on October 31, 2018 at SKR48 Theater. The top 12 members are featured in the group 3rd single Boom Boom Clap. An extra slot was given to SKR48's Overall Captain Cha Eunwoo. Selected Members Final 12 # Jeon Wonwoo (Team R) (Center) # Bang Chan (Team K) # Oh Sehun (Team S) # Kang Daniel (Team S) # Choi Byungchan (Team K) # Kim Taehyung (Team S) # Park Jisung (Team R) # Ten (Team R) # Lee Jeno (Team R) # Kang Yuchan (Team K) # Kim Jungwoo (Team K) # Park Jinyoung (Team S) # Vacant Slot: Cha Eunwoo (Team S) Round 1 Bae Jinyoung vs. Park Jinyoung > Park Jinyoung Cha Eunwoo vs. Kim Jaehwan > Cha Eunwoo Heo Chan vs. Xu Minghao > Xu Minghao Kang Daniel vs. Wong Yukhei > Kang Daniel Kim Hanbin vs. Ten > Ten Kim Mingyu vs. Park Jisung > Park Jisung Kim Taehyung vs. Park Jimin > Kim Taehyung Lee Jaehyun vs. Ong Seongwoo > Ong Seongwoo Lee Jeno vs. Na Jaemin > Lee Jeno Lee Taeyong vs. Kwon Soonyoung > Lee Taeyong Lim Sejun vs. Kim Sanggyun > Lim Sejun Oh Sehun vs. Kim Samuel > Oh Sehun Park Jihoon vs. Kim Jongin > Kim Jongin Takada Kenta vs. Jeon Wonwoo > Jeon Wonwoo Bang Chan vs. Han Sanghyuk > Bang Chan Boo Seungkwan vs. Choi Hansol > Boo Seungkwan Choi Byungchan vs. Bambam > Choi Byungchan Hwang Minhyun vs. Baek Juho > Baek Juho Jeon Jungkook vs. Yoo Kihyun > Jeon Jungkook Jung Jaehyun vs. Park Jeup > Jung Jaehyun Kang Brian vs. Park Junhee > Kang Brian Kang Yuchan vs. Park Heejun > Kang Yuchan Kim Jungwoo vs. Lee Woojin > Kim Jungwoo Lee Minhyung vs. Lee Seokmin > Lee Minhyung Round 2 Park Jinyoung (W1) vs. Lee Minhyung (W24) > Park Jinyoung Cha Eunwoo (W2) vs. Kim Jungwoo (W23) > Kim Jungwoo Xu Minghao (W3) vs. Kang Yuchan (W22) > Kang Yuchan Kang Daniel (W4) vs. Kang Brian (W21) > Kang Daniel Ten (W5) vs. Jung Jaehyun (W20) > Ten Park Jisung (W6) vs. Jeon Jungkook (W19) > Park Jisung Kim Taehyung (W7) vs. Baek Juho (W18) > Kim Taehyung Ong Seongwoo (W8) vs. Choi Byungchan (W17) > Choi Byungchan Lee Jeno (W9) vs. Boo Seungkwan (W16) > Lee Jeno Lee Taeyong (W10) vs. Bang Chan (W15) > Bang Chan Lim Sejun (W11) vs. Jeon Wonwoo (W14) > Jeon Wonwoo Oh Sehun (W12) vs. Kim Jongin (W13) > Oh Sehun Round 3 Park Jinyoung (W25) vs. Oh Sehun (W36) > Oh Sehun Kim Jungwoo (W26) vs. Jeon Wonwoo (W35) > Jeon Wonwoo Kang Yuchan (W27) vs. Bang Chan (W34) > Bang Chan Kang Daniel (W28) vs. Lee Jeno (W33) > Kang Daniel Ten (W29) vs. Choi Byungchan (W32) > Choi Byungchan Park Jisung (W30) vs. Kim Taehyung (W31) > Kim Taehyung Round 4 Oh Sehun (W37) vs. Kim Taehyung (W42) > Oh Sehun Jeon Wonwoo (W38) vs. Choi Byungchan (W41) > Jeon Wonwoo Bang Chan (W39) vs. Kang Daniel (W40) > Bang Chan Final Round (Double Eliminations) Oh Sehun (W43) vs. Bang Chan (W45) > Bang Chan Oh Sehun (L46) vs. Jeon Wonwoo (W44) > Jeon Wonwoo Bang Chan (W46) vs. Jeon Wonwoo (W47) > Jeon Wonwoo Bang Chan (L48) vs. Jeon Wonwoo (W48) > Bang Chan Bang Chan (W49) vs. Jeon Wonwoo (L49) > Jeon Wonwoo Mini-Live Concert During the main event, a mini-live concert took place. SKR48 performed a total of 6 songs. This marked the first performance which included previous Arena Gladiators Park Jinyoung and Kim Jaehwan. * 01. It's Me (Pick Me) (SKR48) * 02. My Story (Team S) * 03. Pretty U (Team K) * 04. Black on Black (Team R) * 05. The Truth Untold (12:30) * 06. Super Hot (SKR48) Category:SKR48 Kai Bai Bo Tournaments Category:SKR48 Events